Dangerous Liaisons and Treachery
by Indreamsoftomorrow
Summary: Part Two of the 'Lily' trilogy. Robbie is really up to no good with his new partner in crime, but is she willing to go to places far beyond where he ever would? Will he go to the lengths he needs to make all his dreams come true or will a split second decision leave him in mortal danger? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Liaisons and Treachery

Part Two of the 'Lily' Trilogy

Sportacus hadn't slept that night. He was sure he hadn't slept the last two nights since Lily had vanished. He'd looked for her for the briefest time but had found nothing.

Finding nothing had not necessarily been a good thing.

But it wasn't his lack of knowledge of Lily's current whereabouts, or the fact his sister had materialised unexpectedly in town after having disappeared from his family home three years before that disturbed him. It was the indecision he wrestled with about whether to tell his parents that he'd seen his wayward sibling.

Deep down he knew he had to tell them. He knew he had to break the news and listen over the telephone to the reactions he knew it would induce. As he'd laid that night in bed, his eyes closed as he tried to force himself to sleep, he'd played the inevitable phone call over in his head. A morbid rehearsal of what was to come. He'd almost spoken out loud the words he didn't want to say, to hear his own voice speaking as he gauged his own tormented emotions. He'd heard his father's voice, his simple single word of acknowledgement, broken up by the staccato of his mother's quiet sobbing.

Of course his father would come. He would come to town and he'd want to hear everything first hand. How even in Lily's brief visit she'd made a big impression on the town. How she'd hit him, leaving a bruise that he'd explained away as innocently as he could to the kids who looked up to him. How Stephanie had led him to her Uncle's house and how the Mayor had applied a cold compress to his cheek to try and help reduce the swelling and discomfort.

How Bessie on seeing him hadn't bought his story for a second.

Sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of his bed, he traced a hand backwards over his hat as he remembered the events that had unfolded that afternoon. Bessie had certainly lived up to her name of 'Busybody'. Having gently coaxed Stephanie back outside to play with her friends, leaving himself, the Mayor and her alone – Bessie had dismissed his explanation of falling and hurting himself. She'd seen Lily leaving town. The black look she'd cast behind her as she'd walked away.

He'd tried to repeat his story, trying to fend off the truth but Bessie had stood firm and he'd caved in. He'd told them about Lily, how this hadn't been the first time she'd hit him. Or anyone else. He'd told them how she'd disappeared from home three years ago, her father's guess in the middle of the night while her family slept. He'd told them about his parents' anguish that his sister was gone, not seventeen years old, into the world without a single sign or clue of her whereabouts. He'd told them about the search efforts of his and his friends to find her, of the efforts of an organisation linked to the heroes of the Island in the North, but all to no end.

He'd held back his own silent relief that Lily hadn't been found.

The Mayor and Bessie had listened to him, remaining silent as he told them all he'd kept to himself until this point. It was the Mayor that had told him what he hadn't wanted to acknowledge yet, the quiet man's soft urging that he make the call to his parents. He'd politely refused, explaining instead that he wanted to try and find Lily himself, or at least be sure that she wasn't holed up anywhere nearby.

Including with Robbie Rotten.

Getting up from the bed he walked over to the window deck and looked down at the billboard concealing the entrance to the villain's lair. He'd been to see Robbie; it had been one of the first places he'd gone in his search of Lily. Of course, he'd been as welcome as he'd expected but if he knew his sister she was bound to have been there. Robbie had protested at his presence, even baulked at the notion that he'd have anything to do with ' _Sportasmurf's_ ' sister, as he'd put it. He'd admitted to have at least seen her through his periscope heading in a direction leading out of town, and hearing the kids talking about her, but that was as far as the villain's assistance had gone.

Unwilling to outstay his welcome, and end up trapped in a situation he couldn't escape from, he'd left.

Now, as he gazed down at that oh-so-innocent billboard, he wondered. Had he been too quick to accept the villain's story?


	2. Chapter 2

Just beyond the notice of anyone near it, the two eyes of the periscope gazed out. Taking in its surroundings as it swept slowly from one side to another it didn't fail to miss the sudden streak of movement in the quiet emptiness of the morning. Skilfully following the movement, being pulled down only to reappear again in a better position, it told the user all it needed to know.

"Robbie?" Lily's deceptively gentle tones cooed as she continued to look through the periscope, "I think we're going to have a visitor."

Still fast asleep, snoring and twitching as he played out his dream of chasing the world's biggest cake, Robbie didn't hear his companion.

Taking her eyes from the periscope, Lily levelled them on her target. Observing him for a moment she rolled her eyes before gracefully leaping over the railings in front of her and walking with predatory stealth to the reclined orange fluffy chair and its sleeping occupant.

She allowed herself pause to study him, cocking her head to the side as she did so. He was older than her, almost double her age and almost a foot taller. As she looked at him she found him neither handsome nor ugly. She enjoyed his smile, the sharpness of his eyes and the oddity of how, for the laziest man in Lazytown, he seemed always so presentable.

In her two days with him she'd found his company somewhat tolerable, but only when she'd overlooked the periods of time he would stare at her, enthralled by her. She found the sudden jolt he'd exhibit when he realised he'd been rumbled strangely endearing. Of course, he was nothing more to her than an end to justify her means, no matter what she might have imagined she was becoming to him.

Straightening her head, she decided she'd spent long enough watching him sleep, and being ignored. She leaned down, her hand claw-like on the arm of the fuzzy chair to support her as she brought her lips just a whisper's distance from his ear. He flinched, still asleep, as her breath tickled it. With a sultry smile she took a deep breath before yelling, " _ROBBIE_!"

Startled sharply from his dream, Robbie shot out of his chair with a scream, his limbs flailing wildly as he tipped it backwards and landed heavily on the ground. As his heart threatened to break out of his chest, he tried to still his rapid breathing and looked up at the widely smiling disruption to his slumber.

"I don't think you heard me the first time," Lily purred, her smile by no means diminishing. "I think we're going to have a visitor."

Both occupants of the lair looked up at the tell-tale sound of someone trying to open the hatch to their subterranean domain. A hatch that Lily had taken the care to lock in order to stop any unexpected, or unwanted visitors from sauntering in without fair warning. It was, against the person trying to open it, inevitably a temporary measure but provided enough time for her to hide.

Looking from the ceiling to Lily, Robbie furrowed his brow. "Who is it?"

Lily folded her arms as if it wasn't distinctly obvious who was trying to visit, biting back what she could have said she replied curtly, "They have a questionable fashion sense, an affinity for blue and a stupid moustache."

"Bessie?" Robbie answered after thinking for a few seconds. "What would _she_ be doing trying to get into _my_ lair?"

Lily's smile faded into a puzzled frown as Robbie's answer sunk in. The sound of the lock giving way and the hatch opening told her she didn't have time to set him straight and she moved swiftly to her hiding place, leaving a still confused Robbie expecting someone who definitely wasn't coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie stood up creakily as Sportacus shot out of the exit tube, his boots squeaking sharply on the floor as he skidded to a halt. Instead of questioning his uninvited guest's presence, Robbie walked around the orange chair, craning his neck to see around Sportacus as if looking for something. Unsure of what was going on, Sportacus turned around before turning back to face the villain.

"What are you looking at?" Sportacus asked, still none the wiser as to the cause of Robbie's evident distraction.

Breaking from his impatient observation of the exit tube, Robbie brought his gaze to Sportacus, "Nothing, I was just expecting Bessie."

Sportacus' eyes narrowed as his jaw dropped open with a, "Huh?"

Hidden in the tight-knit, blue metal framework of the space beneath the platform running alongside Robbie's costume tubes, Lily shook her head as she ran a hand down her face. For a man who had the ability to invent any kind of devious device he wanted at will, and concoct elaborate plans to rid himself of the hero in front of him, Robbie had the capacity to be incredibly stupid.

"Why would _Bessie_ be coming down here to visit _you_?" Sportacus questioned, his eyes still narrowed.

Robbie shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe she likes me?"

Shaking himself, Sportacus looked Robbie up and down with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe you were dreaming Robbie." He indicated the presence of Robbie's nightclothes with a sweep of his hand. "You don't look as though you've been awake for long."

"Yeah?" Robbie growled defensively, "Well you don't look like you've slept at all."

Looking away from Robbie, Sportacus nodded. "I haven't." Taking a breath he looked back at the villain who was watching him intently, "Are you sure, absolutely sure that Lily wasn't here? That you didn't at least speak to her?"

"I'll tell you exactly what I told you last time. I heard the kids talking about her, and I was intrigued. I looked for her through the periscope and when I eventually saw her she was heading out of town."

"In what direction?" Sportacus pressed.

"That way." Robbie pointed vaguely.

"Towards Sweet City?"

"Maybe."

Seeing that he'd indeed got as much information, however vague, out of Robbie as he would get, Sportacus decided it was time to take his leave. On the surface of it there was no physical evidence that Robbie was lying but he was sure that there was more going on than what the villain was telling him. Without any real evidence either way he didn't want to push the villain too far.

With another quick, cursory glance around him he stepped to the exit tube. Looking up he jumped into it, starting his journey upwards, back towards the surface.

Waiting until he heard the hatch close, Robbie turned around to let Lily know it was safe to come out. He wasn't surprised to see that she'd already left her hiding place. His eyes drunk her in as she sauntered towards him, a smile painted on her lips.

"Well done, dear heart, well done." Lily whispered.

Robbie's heart skipped a beat as he watched Lily's reach a hand out, snaking upwards from his abdomen to his shoulder as she pulled him towards her. He closed his eyes, his head tilting as she brought her lips to his.


	4. Chapter 4

Mayor Meanswell hummed merrily as he walked towards the Town Hall. His feet felt especially light today as he traversed the short distance from his house. Of course, had he had any cares in the world they seemed a million miles away after the evening he'd shared with Bessie the night before. He rubbed his stomach and felt himself salivate as he remembered the meal they'd shared, one he'd cooked for her and they'd eaten by candlelight. Their conversation soft and relaxed. If he had thought about it, the tune he was humming was the same as the song that had been playing softly when they'd shared a kiss, reclined on the sofa in the lounge after dinner.

After several years of unnumbered attempts to get the coquettish, yet often aloof, matron to fall for his charms he'd finally cracked her. She'd finally admitted that she felt much the same way for him as he did for her. He'd been surprised that this had been the case for most of the time they had known each other but, she had informed him in her special way, it wasn't just the male of the species that could operate by the adage ' _treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen'_.

Reaching the Town Hall, the Mayor slid his hand into his pocket to grab his keys. His fingers promptly found them and he pulled them out only to drop the small bunch. A short exhalation of a sigh answering their muffled impact with the steps in front of him. He was just about to reach down and pick them up when a familiar arm, encased in an equally familiar vambrace honed into view.

"Thank you, Sportacus." The Mayor chirped as the hero restored the keys to his hand.

Sportacus waved a dismissive hand, "You're welcome, Mayor."

With a nod, Mayor Meanswell unlocked the door to the Town Hall and pushed it open. He turned to face Sportacus again, "So, what brings you here this morning? It wasn't just to save my keys I'm sure."

A shy smile tweaked the hero's lips, "No. I've been thinking about what you said about the other night and well…." He paused before licking his lips, looking away briefly before looking back at the man in front of him, "I was wondering if I could borrow your telephone to make a phone call."

"Of course, of course you can." Mayor Meanswell nodded with a smile, motioning for Sportacus to enter ahead of him with a sweep of his arm.

Sportacus smiled and stepped inside. Sitting himself in the chair the Mayor pulled out for him at Bessie's desk he didn't miss the older man's murmur about suddenly remembering he had to get something from home. He smiled as he watched the Mayor amble out of the office and leave him alone to make his call. Though subtle, the Mayor's offer to afford him some privacy was welcome.

As he reached for the receiver of the phone on the right he couldn't help but notice a nervous shake to his hand. A physical betrayal of the feelings he was trying to supress. He clenched his fist twice, trying to still the tremors but only worsened them as he fumbled for the receiver and forced his stubborn fingers to punch in the number he hadn't called for so long.

True to even his earliest memory of calling home the phone on the other side wasn't ringing for long, the receiver on the other end snatched up in lightning time. Taking a deep breath at the sound of the voice coming over the line to him he responded weakly, "Dad, it's me."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Stephanie was sat at her dressing table in her bedroom, her pen poised over a fresh page in her diary. She'd neglected to update it in the last two days and she tried to filter the events in her ten-year-old mind into a coherent order that she could translate onto paper. On the surface of it there wasn't much that she could write about the girl in green, her favourite hero's secret sister. She could describe her, the cool manner she exhibited, the fact that the two siblings could not have been further apart in terms of similarity.

But that would only be the tip of the iceberg.

Closing her eyes for a moment as she found a starting point, not only for her diary but for her, she wrote only word, ' _Lily'_. With that single word, that single spark of acceptance her thoughts found the flow they needed. As she wrote, her pen moving briskly over the white pages, she recounted the circumstances of her meeting the subject of her entry. She recorded every feeling she'd experienced as if reliving it there and then. Her curiosity about the new arrival that had quickly transformed into intimidation and a singular sense of embarrassment. It stung her as she wrote about her disappointment that even after two years of knowing one another and his being in town that Sportacus had neglected to mention such a fundamental thing as a sibling.

For a man, a role model, that had always steered her and her friends towards honesty she struggled to accept that, even as her pen spelled out the words, he'd been anything but. To hide Lily's existence was one thing, but to openly lie to her and her friends about the bruise on his cheek was another. Deep down she knew he was only trying to protect them, to maintain that wall he kept around himself. To keep up the illusion that though he was always open and approachable to them there was a deeper undercurrent of a much more private man. Whatever his reasons for his attempt at deception, she still felt a pang of the words she struggled to write the most, ' _let down_ '.

Taking her pen from the page she sat back, wiping her eyes to dash away the tears she felt threatening. She wanted to scrub out the last words, ashamed with herself for writing them, but she couldn't lie to herself or her diary. Even underneath the scribble she'd make on the page as she crossed them out they'd still exist, the feeling would still linger in her memory for a long time to come. Her diary was her sanctuary for her thoughts and deepest feelings. Her hopes, fears and aspirations. It was her memory of her childhood she wanted to keep with her and reflect upon when she became an adult. To falsify it, even in this small way would be to undo the whole point of her keeping the diary.

They were her honest feelings and they had to remain.

As she breathed deeply, she resumed her writing. She acknowledged the emotions the words she had written made her feel. Adding underneath that she understood, even in part, his reasons for trying to protect them. Especially Ziggy the youngest and most sensitive of her group of friends, but that, as the person she considered closest to the hero, her confusion at his reticence to tell her the truth.

She'd seen in his eyes as he'd met hers, his concern that she hadn't fallen for his story. The silent plea that had seemed to flash through them, even momentarily, to say nothing. To not say out loud the thought she now wrote to conclude her diary entry, ' _she socked him, I know it_ '.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

As he hung up the phone Sportacus ran a hand over his forehead. Slumping back in the chair he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. The phone call had gone almost exactly as he had pictured. The only variation from his tortured imaginings was his mother's absence, a mercy he couldn't measure.

To hear her cry had always torn him. Though she'd always tried to hide from him the outpouring of any sadness following Lily's disappearance he had never been able to escape the sound of her sobs drifting through his bedroom wall as he'd laid sleepless in bed. Her weeping contrasting sharply against his father's silence.

Exactly as he had expected, his father had vocalised his intention to come to town to hear from his son the explicit details of his encounter with Lily and make sure for himself that she wasn't still lurking somewhere in town. He leaned forward, opening his eyes as he mentally calculated his father's trajectory from the Island and the time it would take him to arrive in town. Knowing his father's penchant for speed he estimated that he would arrive by that evening, his calculations making allowances for the age of his father's airship.

A soft knock on the door of the Town Hall stirred him from his inner space and he looked up to see the Mayor gingerly stepping inside. He gave a wan smile and laid out the conclusion of the discussion he'd had with his father.

"Oh excellent!" The Mayor enthused, "It will be an honour to have your father back in Lazytown again. I haven't seen him in such a long time. When he arrives you must bring him to my house for a welcome dinner. We have a lot of catching up to do!"

Sportacus smiled, amused by the Mayor's enthusiasm, "I will Mayor, I'm sure he would love to see you."

Mayor Meanswell clapped his hands together, "Very good. Oh and the children will be so excited to meet him! I must make an announcement immediately!"

Watching as the Mayor retreated outside, Sportacus couldn't help but allow himself to chuckle and shake his head. If only he had cause to be excited about what was indeed unlikely to be merely a social call or spontaneous visit. As he heard the fanfare signalling the raising of the Mayor's podium he got up from the chair and stepped to the window, a bitter chill sweeping through him as he hoped that Robbie, or indeed his sister, wherever she was, wasn't listening.


	5. Chapter 5

Robbie stirred as he felt his orange chair shift under the movement of the one he shared it with. Somewhere after the kiss with Lily, a kiss that had deepened to exquisite depths, they'd sunk into his chair together. He'd never dreamed of falling asleep in the arms of another, very quickly forgetting the time he'd done so after leaping into Sportacus' arms following a prank by Trixie that had shaken his nerves after somehow being saved by Ziggy. _That_ time didn't count.

Slowly opening his eyes, he traced them over the flawless lines of her face, taking the opportunity while her eyes were closed to study her. Following down from her face he allowed his eyes to drift lazily over her semi naked body. He felt a slight blush rise in his cheeks as he looked upon her uncovered breasts, their subtle movement as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. Shifting his head slightly so he could look beyond those tempting mounds his eyes moved ever downward. As he had expected her abdomen was flat, unspoilt apart from one thing. With curious fingers he reached his hand out. He moved it slowly towards the narrow red scar that ran just above her pubic line.

Before his fingers had made contact with it a hand met his and he jumped slightly, his eyes instantly finding the almond shaped ones of his partner in crime. Their deep blue depths held a question that shrouded a hint of annoyance that he wished to remain as just that. Licking his lips, he drew his hand away softly with a soft smile that vanished as soon as it had appeared. Flicking his eyes down to the scar and back up again he chanced the question, "What is that? Where is it from?"

Lily smiled a deceptively gentle smile, "It's nothing for you to worry about…..not yet."

Robbie frowned a moment with confusion and was about to ask Lily to elaborate when she got up from the chair and walked towards the steps leading up to the balcony over his costume tubes, pausing only to pick up her bag. When he heard the sound of the bathroom door clicking shut and the shower running a moment later he shifted himself from his side to his back and stared up at the ceiling. There had been something in her tone that had made a nerve twitch inside him. The pause before her last words, ' _not yet_ '.

Frowning again he tried to shrug it off and sat up. Whatever that scar was it meant something, but what he didn't know. But as she had said, it wasn't anything for him to worry about…yet.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

There was a great murmur of excitement among the kids as they played soccer. Another hero was coming. One that they had pestered the Mayor for stories of following his announcement earlier. He had obliged gladly, fondly sharing memories he had of the town's former protector. While listening to the stories, Ziggy above all of the others, had grown almost to fever pitch in his exhilaration at the notion of having two Sportacus' in town. Coupled with an immense amount of sugar, his hyperactive delight had almost led him to choke on a small lollipop he had been sucking on. A necessarily sharp reminder to be careful from the present Sportacus had brought him back down into the realms of reasonable restraint.

As he joined in the game with the kids, the play every so often broken by questions about his father, Sportacus wished he could share their excitement. He loved his father dearly but it had been two years since they had last set eyes on one another, let alone spoken properly, and the circumstances bringing him back to town were far from ideal.

"Look!" He heard Stephanie shout, looking over to her he followed the direction of her pointed finger and saw the familiar shape of his father's airship forming on the horizon.

The rest of the kids stopped in their tracks and watched the airship circle the town before coming to a stop adjacent to Sportacus'. It wasn't long before the grey-clad occupant inside joined them on the ground.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Robbie ran startled towards the periscope as an alarm sounded in his lair. The alarm his father had installed to forewarn them of the coming of an airship. Of _that_ airship. In disbelief he pulled down the viewer and looked through it.

Seeing what he had only hoped his eyes were wrong about he let out a huge groan as a cold chill ran through him. "Oh no."

What was he going to tell Lily when she came back downstairs?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Dad!" Sportacus exclaimed, his foreboding about seeing his father momentarily forgotten as they shared a quick hug and pat on the back.

His discomfort soon bit hard once again as his father's sharp eyes fell on his bruised cheek. He watched the telltale twitch of the bottom lip, the stretching of the bearded chin and the darkening of the eyes that matched his own. Whatever the thoughts that were running through his father's mind, whatever the words standing on the tip of his tongue, he kept them under tight control as he pushed them aside to force a smile for the sake of the children watching the pair of them intently.

The sound of his name being called drew the elder Sportacus' attention away from his son and he smiled widely, opening his arms to embrace his old friend. "Milford. It is good to see you again."

"Not as good as it is to see you, Nine." The Mayor couldn't help but gush.

"I trust my son has been living up to expectations and doing good work here." Nine paused running his eyes up and down the Mayor, "Although I can't say he has been doing much work with you and your waistline."

A little ripple of giggles arose from the kids as the Mayor stepped back a bit and blushed slightly as he looked down at himself. "I do what I can for myself though it is difficult. What with being Mayor and Miss Busybody's sweet treats."

"Ah yes, Sportacus did mention you were the Mayor now. And a fine one at that I'd wager." Nine smiled and winked slightly, "And how is Bessie? I trust she is well?"

"Oh very well indeed. She's currently preparing dinner for you, I started but she insisted on finishing. I think she thought I was so excited to see you I was forgetting things and getting them muddled up." The Mayor beamed before remembering that he had five children waiting patiently to be introduced to his oldest friend, "But come I must introduce you to the children. They'll be joining us this evening for dinner." As Nine nodded and looked over to the assembled group of children, Ziggy seemed set to pop and the Mayor thought it best to introduce him first, "Nine, this is Ziggy. He has aspirations to be a hero just like Sportacus."

At the mention of his name and his aspirations and the upward curve to Nine's lips this appeared to invoke, Ziggy jumped up down as if on springs. "I do! I do! I want to become a superhero just like Sportacus and do cool moves! I've been practicing and I can do some for you now if you want to see them! I can! I can!"

Nine laughed at the young boy's enthusiasm and shook his head as he knelt down. "Perhaps not yet. I think maybe you could do with coming for a quick run with me in a moment to burn off some of that sugar. Let me meet the rest of your friends first though. While you're waiting go to the bench over there and start warming up."

Without further invitation, and almost flying over to the bench Nine had pointed out, Ziggy did as he was told.

Smiling and shaking his head, Nine looked back at the other kids and offered his hand to one of the girls. "And who do we have here?"

"I'm Trixie, Sir."

"One of Trixie's favourite pastimes is playing practical jokes." Sportacus explained lightheartedly.

Nine looked intrigued, "A prankster? And are you good at pranks, Trixie?"

"I'm the best in..." Trixie broke off as she looked to her left, angrily elbowing a foaming Stingy, "Can it Stingy! I'm talking to him! You'll have to wait your turn!"

"But it's not your turn, Trixie, it's mine!" Stingy protested before looking at Nine, "So is this town and your airship."

Nine, taken aback, looked at Sportacus who smiled and shrugged. Returning his eyes to Stingy he smiled with a raised eyebrow, "It's yours if you can get into it."

Challenge accepted, Stingy ran off into the shadow of Nine's airship and started pointing and yelling commands at it. Nine looked on in amusement, saying more to himself than anyone else – "He really does have possession issues doesn't he?"

"Oh yeah, he'll be there for a while alright. He doesn't let things drop easily. We deal with this virtually on a daily basis." A voice behind Nine said in an 'I-know-exactly-what-you-mean' tone and he turned to look at one of the two remaining kids he hadn't been introduced to yet.

"I'm Pixel," The young man piped up, holding out his hand for the hero to shake. "I'm the town's Gizmo Guy, any gadget you need for anything, I'm the one to come to."

Nine nodded and flashed a smile, "I'll be sure to remember that. Although I'm not really up on all this modern stuff you kids use today. I'm still trying to get used to the modifications they've made to my airship for this voice control thing. I'm not sure I like it answering me back either."

Sportacus chuckled, his imagining of his father arguing with a computerised voice tickling his sense of humour. He turned his head away and sobered himself as his father looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and an expression that said, ' _don't laugh at me_ '.

Stepping forward and putting his arm around Stephanie's shoulders, The Mayor drew Nine's attention back and announced proudly, "And last but not least, this is my niece, Stephanie."

"The Mayor's niece indeed," Nine grinned widely, "And what an Uncle to have."

"He is pretty cool," Stephanie replied, hugging her Uncle.

"I certainly can't disagree with that." Nine agreed, winking at the Mayor. Looking over to where Ziggy looked to be finishing warming up he returned his eyes to the rest of the group, "I'd better be getting on for that run and build up an appetite. Tell Bessie I'll be there in ten minutes." Just before he flipped over to Ziggy he spared a quick glance over to Stingy who was still yelling at the airship and gesticulating wildly, "And Sportacus, see what you can do with this young man. He's going to hurt himself if he's not careful."

This said, Sportacus watched as his father and Ziggy set off for their run. He knew the time for himself and his father to talk would come later when they had a chance to be alone.

For now he did as his father asked him and somersaulted over to Stingy. Stephanie, wanting to speak with Sportacus herself, elected to join Nine and Ziggy and ran to catch up with them. Pixel and Trixie decided between them that they'd rather give Sportacus backup and joined him. Exuberantly happy, the Mayor went to deliver his message.

All under the watchful eyes of the periscope.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, isn't this interesting?" Lily purred as she watched her father setting off for his run with the pink-haired girl and her chubby friend through the periscope.

Robbie looked at her from his position by the small steps and pulled a face. Not long after he'd seen Nine's airship through the periscope and watched his descent from it, Lily had emerged from the bathroom and assumed his position at the periscope. He'd readily surrendered it to her, welcoming the fact that she could see for herself what the cause of the alarm had been rather than trying to face his fears of explaining its meaning. Now, as he observed her, he couldn't understand her seeming positivity about her father's presence. He failed to see how this literal spanner in the works of their still skeleton plans against Sportacus made things interesting. It was this doubt he voiced, "I wouldn't have said that. His turning up here is going to make getting rid of Sportacus a lot harder."

"On the contrary," Lily took her eyes from the periscope to look briefly at her associate, "I think it's going to make it a lot easier."

"How?" Robbie questioned with consternation.

Lily forced a smile as she released the handles of the periscope and took a step away from it and Robbie, "Because," she began, her smile turning from one that was forced to one which was genuine as she felt a sense of excitement at the plan formulating in her mind, "with Nine gone, Sportacus will be destroyed. He'll be so grief stricken it'll take no effort at all to remove him too."

There was something in Lily's words that sent another chill running through Robbie's body. A realisation of their meaning slowing his heart as he stepped towards her, "You want to kill them?"

Lily cast Robbie a puzzled look, "I thought that was the aim of our collaboration, wasn't it?" as a thought came upon her, she cocked her head to the side as a dangerous smile formed upon her lips, "You had something else in mind, didn't you? Isn't being rid of Sportacus what you want? Isn't being rid of my father an added bonus?"

"Of course!" Robbie scoffed, "Of course it would be but...when I said I wanted to get rid of that blue suited loon and your father I didn't mean it that way. I wanted to make them leave forever."

"And them doing so in boxes is different because?" the upward intonation at the end of the question deepened the chill in his blood. Leaving him devoid of an answer Lily continued, "Did it never occur to you that one of your tricks or traps designed to make him leave might have ended his life? Your plans may have failed in the past but they each had potential to have a fatal outcome. None more so surely than shooting soccer balls at him while he's hanging off the platform of his airship by a finger or trapping him in trash compactors?"

"I never thought about that," Came Robbie's doleful reply as he looked at his feet.

"Now you have I'd suggest you make a decision," the sudden closeness of Lily's voice shocked Robbie, forcing him to look up. She'd moved to within centimetres of him without him noticing, the silent stealth of her movement frightening him. There was something dangerous in her eyes, something he hadn't seen before as she added, "You either want this or you don't. You either want to be part of realising your dream or you don't. The choice is yours but know this, you're either with me or against me Robbie. Choose wisely."

Feeling overwhelmed and suddenly at risk, Robbie quickly scuttled away from Lily and towards the exit tube. As he climbed up into it he heard her voice echoing behind him – "You have one hour,"

* * *

Everything was nearly ready as Bessie made the finishing touches to the meal before the time came to lay the served up plates on the table. As if on cue, the dinner guests started to arrive. As they entered, the Mayor showed them to their places at the table.

First through the door was Pixel, followed closely by Trixie. Stingy was shortly behind them, looking very sheepish and holding his throat as if it was sore. She looked at him curiously until she caught the eye of Sportacus who simply shrugged with a slight _'I'll tell you later_ ,' tinge to his smile. Bessie nodded and smiled back.

The next two arrivals were Stephanie and a red-faced and panting Ziggy. The latter almost slumping in his chair at the table and gladly accepted a glass of water from Sportacus who was smiling softly and shaking his head. Nine's objective of depleting some of the sugar induced energy had definitely been achieved without doubt.

Bemused by the scene in front of her, Bessie felt a rush of excitement as Nine, the last of the guests, strode in and closed the door behind him. She tried to contain herself as she moved round the kitchen counter to greet him.

"Nine, it is so good to see you again! It's been a long time." She beamed, embracing him.

Nine laughed and gave Bessie a quick peck on the cheek, "It has indeed. Had circumstances been different it may have been longer."

Naturally perceptive, Nine didn't miss the sudden shift in the atmosphere his words caused. He caught the awkward glance across the room to Sportacus that Bessie cast as she and Nine parted before she looked back at him and smiled.

Looking over her shoulder at the Mayor who appeared to have busied himself finishing where she had left off, she indicated the places already laid. "Well, I'd say it's time to eat. Nine, dear, you must sit at the head of the table as our guest of honour."

Nine smiled as Bessie led him to the table. He complied readily, nodding his thanks to his son as he pulled his chair out for him. Seating himself he looked over the assembled kids, seated around the table with him. They were watching him as intently as he watched them, an air of intrigue surrounding them.

Bringing over the rest of the plates, Bessie, the Mayor and Sportacus laid them on the table before seating themselves. With everyone now seated, the assembled guests began eating. There was little conversation at first as the food was enjoyed - at least by everyone with the exception of a struggling Stingy, allowing Nine time to observe the group, starting with his son. Out of the corner of his eye the older hero looked again at the bruise on his son's cheek. He knew well the cause and felt the same wave of indignation he had felt earlier wash over him. Again, he contained it, stretching his tight emotional control to maintain an image of calm. There would be a time to allow his emotions to flow but this wasn't it.

Turning to look at his son who he could see was watching him as the children were he whispered, "We'll speak later." Then, louder, he addressed Stingy, "I take it getting into _my_ airship didn't work so well for you, young man."

Stingy coloured and shook his head as he croaked, "No, it didn't."

Nine released a short chuckle before saying, "I have something that'll help your throat."

Despite Bessie's protest at their guest of honour fetching something for himself when he should have been the one to be waited on, Nine stood and confidently strode into the kitchen. He reached into the cupboard that the Mayor had always kept his glasses in and took one out, smiling that the layout of the kitchen hadn't changed in all the years he'd been away. Filling the glass he'd selected halfway with water he added a small amount of salt before mixing it with a spoon. This done he brought it over to Stingy.

"Take this to the bathroom and gargle it, it'll help with your throat. Just make sure you don't swallow it." Nine explained, handing the glass over to the boy who looked perplexed yet took it. He looked briefly at the Mayor as if asking permission to leave the table and on receiving a small nod, took himself and the glass of salt water to the bathroom.

Resuming his seat at the table Nine smiled at Bessie's evident scowl that he'd broken with her idea of the role of a VIP guest. His smile seemed to do the trick as Bessie sighed and shook her head, her eyes flashing him an unspoken request to at least try to play the part as she said, "Sportacus Nine, ever the Alpha."

Though the meaning of this comment seemed lost on the kids who looked at each other, the adults understood and shared the same reaction. Nine, for his part seemed amused and was about to respond when some unsavoury sounds began emanating from the direction of the bathroom. Turning in his chair to look in that direction, Nine breathed out sharply through his nose, rolling his eyes slightly. Sportacus made to stand but Nine stopped him by holding a hand out and shaking his head with the words, "I'll deal with it. I made this mess, I'll deal with it." As he stood and walked in the direction of the bathroom he murmured, "I suppose I shouldn't have expected a young boy to know how to gargle."

A few minutes later Nine emerged with a pale and washed-out looking Stingy. Walking with his hand on the ten year-olds shoulder he stated, "I'll take this young man home and get him settled. I'll be back shortly."

With that the pair left. Once Nine had escorted and settled Stingy at home he left the boy and started to make his way back to the Mayor's house. Diverting from the path slightly he walked over to the low wall with the hole in the middle at the edge of the sports field.

It was then that he came eye to eye with Robbie Rotten.


	7. Chapter 7

Stood facing each other for the first time in 22 years, Nine and Robbie stared at each other, one watching the other very closely. Personal experience had taught him never to drop his guard in front of a Rotten. The scar on his chin, hidden beneath his beard, a physical reminder of that lesson. Despite the illusion of youth, the son had proven himself to be every bit as devious as his father.

Now Robbie had grown up. He was a far cry from small boy that had transformed into the gangly, pin-striped teenager he'd watched flitting in and out of his father's shadow. There was no doubt in his mind that he had continued his father's legacy and resumed his life's work. Part of him hoped, regardless of any ill-feeling that the son wouldn't meet the same end as his father.

"I heard about the accident," Nine said, turning his eyes again to the hole in the wall, "It sounded awful."

Robbie took a step back as he looked away, a long buried memory stinging him. With a shake of his head he responded with bitter sarcasm, "I wouldn't say there's anything remotely pleasant about being shot head first through a solid brick wall." Forcing himself to look at the hole, a morbid memorial of his father's actions, he continued, "He couldn't have miscalculated his trajectory out of the cannon any worse than he did. At least he remembered his helmet for what little difference it made."

"I wanted to come back when I heard what happened."

Robbie looked back to Nine, eyes narrowed, tone suspicious, "To gloat?"

Nine's eyes met Robbie's, "To help. You were only fifteen when he died, it's no age to be left without a parent. I wanted to see what I could do for you."

"Then why didn't you?" Robbie couldn't hide the spark of anger Nine's words provoked. He didn't want to talk about this anymore, he didn't need to know the hero's failed intention to support him when he was alone in the world.

Taking Robbie's anger in his stride and holding his gaze, Nine levelled with him, "Because my father died too."

Nine's gravity gave Robbie pause and he simply stared at the hero for a few moments. He was sure that somewhere in the realms of the beyond his father was celebrating news of the death of the great Sportacus Eight. But in his heart there was no celebration for Robbie, as he stared at the hero he felt a pang of something else.

"There is another reason I was not able to come," Nine continued, "My wife was about to have our youngest child. My daughter, Lilijana. You may be familiar with her by another name, Lily."

Robbie became distinctly aware of the depth to which Nine's eyes were penetrating him. Picking up on every subtle movement of his face, waiting to analyse any further words he spoke and seek out hidden meanings. He was sure the briefest glint of recognition of Lily's name had immediately been picked up on by the hero. His wits as sharp as they ever were.

Knowing he'd have to play this one _very_ closely, Robbie offered, "Whether or not you've already discussed this with Sportasm-" Quickly catching himself at the instant darkening of Nine's eyes, Robbie corrected, "-cus, I'll tell you the same thing I told him. I saw your daughter leaving town through my periscope. That's all. I haven't seen her otherwise."

About to question the villain further, Nine found himself interrupted by the arrival of Sportacus.

"Dad, is everything ok?" Sportacus asked, looking from his father to Robbie and back again.

Nine nodded, "Yes, myself and Robbie were reminiscing about his father. He was telling me about Biff's accident. We'd just gotten to speaking about your sister."

Robbie didn't miss the look that flashed across the younger Sportacus' face, or the tone of Nine's voice that had sparked it. He held his amusement close while quantifying his chances of Sportacus' interruption serving as a window of escape. It seemed to be serving just that purpose as Nine drew Sportacus away.

Slowly he took a step away, doing so without notice. One cautious step became two more.

Painfully aware of his father's displeasure, Sportacus tried to explain. "You've been gone a while, Bessie's been waiting to serve dessert. I said I'd check on you, when I came out the door to see where you were and saw you out here with-"

"I can handle Robbie Rotten," Nine insisted with annoyance, cutting his son off. Looking back towards the Mayor's house and nodding in that direction, Nine stated more calmly, "Tell Bessie to start serving the desserts. I'll only be a moment more with Robbie."

Sportacus nodded and did as he was asked.

Meanwhile the aforementioned villain had taken advantage of the situation and was considering going from odd steps away to a full on scuttle when the sound of Nine's voice calling his name halted him. He stopped dead as he turned to see the hero's eyes fixed on him in much the same way a hawk locks onto its prey.

He watched the hero's eyes drift from his to a space just above his left shoulder as if noticing something. He daren't look lest Lily had surfaced to unleash her twisted plan. Instead he continued to look at the hero, his piercing eyes narrowed in thought.

"Robbie," Nine spoke slowly, his eyes still fixed on that spot, "Is your periscope broken?"

"My periscope?" Robbie questioned, finally feeling safe enough to look round and seeing his periscope watching them, "No..." he gulped, "I must have left it like that when I came up here. I'd better go and sort it out."

Nine didn't attempt to stop the villain as he retreated at speed. Instead he took a step towards the periscope, watching it as it moved slightly, as if adjusting itself, following his movement.

Turning and walking away, a cloying feeling in the pit of his stomach, he headed for the Mayor's.

Robbie was lying and he knew it.


End file.
